Popular for a month
by fluffyluver666
Summary: HIATUS dear diary: Geek Undercover and when Clothes and Makeup go to your head. redid the title, again:P so yeh Basicly, Kagome is a geek and Sango helps her out. Inu popluar etc etc just read InuKag, Of Course:
1. Ch1 Meeting Kagome and Kikyo

**When the Makeup and Clothes go to your head**

Damn things, i do not own Inuyasha, cuz if i did, i wouldnt b on here writing storys on this site, id probly be lounging in all my riches cuz just about EVERYONE loves him:P i dont get why we havta do these things...:P

Oh and the song Kagome will be singing is called Saturday, by Hedley, my fave band. and yeh, i dont own them either, sadly :'( :P

**Chapiter One **

**Meeting the geek...and the chic**

**Beep Beep Beep Be---BANG!**

**The alarm clock...poor thing didnt know what was comming.**

**it deserved it though, right?**

**it woke me up.**

**That's whats going through the mind of Kagome Higurashi, the un noticed, the un-popular, the **_geek_**Oh how she HATED those words. hose cruel words she heard _every single day_ by her fellow class mates. Geek. Nerd. Dweeb. Thats Kagome. But that would all change soon. **

**"Kagome, your gonna be late!" Ms. Higurashi, her mother, yelled from downstairs.**

**"moan ugh ill be right there mom..." mumbled Kagome, still half way in dream land.**

**She then looked over to check the time, or at least she would have checked the time, if she hadn't of smashed her alarm clock, therefor breaking it, just a couple minuts before. **

**Kagome was actually a very beautiful young woman, if she actually decided to take the time and try. She had long, raven hair that went to her lower back, but it was always a mess, she always had it in a low ponytail and it looked as if it were never washed, never brushed and never looked after. She had the most Gorgeous chocolate brow eyes---that she hid behind big, roung glasses, and lots and lots of bangs. Kagome was a very passif person also, she never spoke up, she was afraid to, her whole life she had been beaten, made fun of, laughed at, glared at, Everything you could imagin. Why, you ask? becaus as much as she hates to admit it, she is a Geek. and not **_just_** the smart kind. shes the kind who wore overalls or heavy, worn down sweater, and clothes that were all stained, or hand-me-downs. Kagome's parents were very wealthy though, Kagome just didnt like to take the time to look good. she didnt see the point, she was ugly anyways, right? at least thats Her point of view.**

**School started and Kagome, as usual, made it just befor the bell. she was Very disorginized, therefor making her close to being late, every single day. As she walked down the crowded halls, she started drifting into her usual littl day dreams. And not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into the most popular, Bitchy person in school...you guessed it, Kikyo, and fell to the floor.**

**"Watch where your going, Freak." those words stung like vinegre on a newly opened wound.**

**But thats what she was tho, right? the freak. the nerd. the geek. how many times do i have to say it? as many times in a day that she hears it.**

**Kikyo's entourage then began to laugh, and as the walked by, all Kagome heard was the harsh words of the populars. the plastics. Kikyo and her crew. but Kagome is used to it, it happeneds everyday, at least 4 times a day, She didnt know why, but for some reason, Kikyo just loved to pick on her.**

**Kikyo wasnt even that pretty, but she was Easy, wich made her popular with the guys, wich made her popular with the girls. yep, you heard right, easy, as in "the school slut", the school player. but, none the less, in the teenage world, that makes her popular.**

**"sorry.." Kagome mumbled, looking down as if proving Kikyo was her superior.**

**"you should be you littl bitch" Kikyo laughed as she kicked kagome in the stomach when she was down. As she walked away, Kagome watched her, wtih tears in her big round eyes. if you looked in kagomes eyes, that's what you'd see. Sadness. Fear. betrayal. Lonsomeness.**

**She watched sadly, as Kikyo was then joined by her jock boy friend. the most popular boy in school, the hottest guy, the one all the girls wanted, and all the guys envyed. Inuyasha Takahashi.**

**Inuyasha hadn't whitnessed the scene though, he would have stopped it, tho Inuyasha IS popular, hes not cold. Kagome envyed Kikyo becaus of him. when i say everyone wants him, i mean everyone. but she'd never have any chances with him, right? Poor Kagome.**

**She got up, pushing her round glasses back up her nose, and hanging her head low in shame as she walked the rest of the way to her locker.**

** First block**

**Kagome sat at her desk, it was half way through math, her best subject, but today, her mind was elsewhere. she was thinking of **_him_**Mr. Popular himself, Inuyasha.**

**he would never notice her though, he doesnt even know shes alive.**

**"Kagome...Kagz, are you ok?" Her best friend Songo asked.**

**Songo was beautiful. dark brown hair that she left crawl down her back, big, brown eyes and a warming smile. the one she on Kagome all the time. the only smile Kagome could really trust. Sango and her were like sisters, very oposit sister, but sisters, none the less. Sango was popular, but different also. she was a punk. but a pretty one.(a/n well most of them are, my fave style is punk..lol) at the moment she was wearing a black t with a red Dickys sign on it, black cargos with chains and red and black striped knee-socks with red and black converses.**

**"yeh, im fine San. im just thinkin..." Kagome mumbled, in a half whisper.**

**"awwe, about what?" Sango once again, asked concerned.**

**"its nothing..." Kagome replied.**

**"oh it must be somthing important to disrupt my class! this isnt like u Kagome, dont let it happen again. and as for YOU sango, leave her be, if she has anything to say, im sure it can wait untill later" Mr. Myoga, there math instructer said.**

**Kagome blushed, embarrassed and Sango just acted as nothing happened, she was use to getting busted for talking in class.**

**Later**

**after 3 boring hours of Math, Social studies and science, it was finally lunch, the one periode of the day where Kagome looked forward to. the one time she could get away from everything. As she was walking, her diary and a couple books in hand, she accidently bumped into somone...yet again...**

**"Oh im sorry i should really watch where im going!" Inuyasha himself said with a smile, as he crouched down to help her with her books.**

**"no...it was my fault, im sorry..." Kagome said, nervous as she looked up to see who it was...then she gasped and looked back down, as if she would get hit if she looked into the eyes of somone of a higher standered.**

**"no its fine, here, you dropped this" he said, with his beautiful, award winning smile that captivated so many.**

**As he looked into her eyes for the first few seconds, there was somthing about her that intrigued him, somthing he wanted to know better, but shes just a geek, right? there all the same, smart, nerdy, clumbsy, once you'v seen one, you'v seen them all...but this one, she seemed almost..pretty...interesting...she seemed as if there was more to her. a long story on her life, but he quickly shook that thought away, Inuyasha cant think about geeks, can he? no, he cant, he decided she was just another girl who just happened to be there, she'd be gone in a few and he'd probly never see her again. good, he tried to convince himself. but there's always gonna be somthing there...hes just not sure what it is.**

**When Kagome picked up her books, she mumbled a 'thanks' and ran the other direction. when she finally got to her wanted destination she sat down, right under a gorgeous sakura tree, with pink petals and the fresh smell she loved so much. She loved it here, she would somtimes come here after school and sit and write for hours on end until she got tired and went home. so thats what she did. she started to write, not knowing somone in the distance was watching.**

**Kagome closed her books and then started to cry a littl. as tears slowly and gracfully fell down her soft, cream-colored cheeks, she started to sing, her soft lulling voice, filling the air.**

_Believe me  
It's easy  
To scream when your bleeding.  
You wonder what's under your bed when your sleeping.  
They take you.  
They make you  
Forget what you're needing.  
But hey,  
It's just another saturday.  
It's only just another saturday._

I love you.  
I need you.  
Like a thousand times before.  
Wonder why I hate you.  
But I'll scream and ask for more.  
I'm standing,  
I'm knocking  
but you Won't open the door.  
If I feel than I need if I love,  
Then i'm free.  


**Inuyasha watched from a distance, suprised, with wide eyes as he watched this nerdy, clumbsy-looking girl with the Beautiful voice sing from under the tree, then he got an idea.**

_  
Believe me,  
It's easy  
To read between the lines.  
When mommy says sorry,  
Over a thousand times.  
You're tied up  
you're cried up.  
You need a break from here  
But hey it's just another saturday.  
It's only just another saturday._

I love you.  
I need you.  
Like a thousand times before.  
Wonder why I hate you.  
But I scream and ask for more.  
I'm standing,  
I'm knocking  
But you won't open the door.  
If I feel then I need If I love  
Then I'm...

All I've wanted,  
All I've needed  
Is everything you're not to me.  


**As he listened he felt the heat rise up in his cheeks, and he felt his heart start to beat faster and faster, then he ran off the find sango after listening to the last bit of her beautiful song.**

_  
I love you  
I need you.  
Like a thousand times before.  
Wonder why I hate you.  
But I scream and ask for more.  
I'm standing   
I'm knocking,  
But you won't open the door  
I feel than I need If I love  
Then i'm...  
Then I'm free. _

**Kagome finished her song and rested her head against the great Sakuras trunk, closing her eyes and enjoying the sound of the school ground.**

**Later, with Inu**

**Inuyasha looked around, everywhere, trying to find the punk that the nerdy vocalist hangs out with.**

**He ran and ran, looking everywhere, when he finally caught up with her, he had to stop to catch his breath.**

**"whats eating you, Inu?" Sango asked, eyebrow raised in a sarcastic way.**

**"i need you to do somthing for me! a BIG favor!" Inuyasha asked, out of breath.**

**"Hmmm...depends, what u need?" Sango asked, smirking evily.**

**Inuyasha whispered his plan to Sango and she smiled, nodding, her friend needed this, and she'd definetly do it...but Just to fool with Inuyasha...she asked  
"whats in it for me?..." she asked, smirking, god she had an evil mind.**

CLIFFIE:D :P The end of Chappie 1:D be easy on me, this is my first fan fiction:P ima write the 2nd chapiter right after i post this one, so it should be up today, but i do want reviews. i always review the sotrys i like or that i think could improve, im asking for you guys to do the same, please **D** lol, if u think i could do somthing to improv it, then please tell me. if u guys really dont like it, tell me also, it is my first story, but im not to sensitiv, i do have my limits tho, but if u guys dont like it, tell me and ill delete it...im hoping u'll like it tho..lol, anyways so yeah, review with Anything:P and btw, this is NOT for kikyo lovers...lmao i hate the clay pot bitch! D kk byeee


	2. Ch2 The new kids the plan pt 1

**When the Makeup and Clothes go to your head**

**Chappie 2**

**The New Kids and the plan part 1**

**'i wish to be accepted' thought Kagome, as she looked up at the night sky, seeking out the perfect star to make her wish come true, and as though it had heard her, it twinkled brighter as she turned off her light and crawled into her king sized canope bed.**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**Kagome shot up from bed, realizing she had slept in. the disorganized hidden beauty had forgotten to set her alarm clock and it was now half way threw her first block.**

**The young maiden then shot out of bed and rushed around to get ready, then while shouting a quick goodbye to her parents, she shot out the door.**

**5 minuts later, she finally arrived at school, but god she hated being late. she hated walking into the classroom and having the class stare at her. Though Kagome wanted to be noticed, this wasnt the kind of attention she wanted. **

**She slowely made her way to the back of the class, in the back left corner, even in the classroom she was the outcast, but i guess being a geek did pay off at times, she got off the hook with just a warning, where as others would get detention.**

**Shortly after she sat down, a few loud knocks came at the door. The teacher then left the class for a few minuts, talking with the principal, then after awhile, strolled back in with a big smile on his face.**

**"Class, i would like u to meet our new students, Koga Ookami, Kagura Kaze, Miroku Houshi and Naraku Oniguimo. There school burnt down and since this is the closest to theres, this is where they will be staying for now, until they rebuild the school. Please try to make our guests feel welcome and at home here. Okay, Kagura,Naraku, please take your seats next to Kikyo, Kikyo, if you'd kindly raise your hand to show where you are-- thank you. Koga and Miroku, i understand you were friends at your old school, so we wont be separating you two, go take your seat in the back, beside Kagome please."**

**Kagome then looked up, no one ever sat beside her or near her except Sango, so she wasnt use to it and she got a littl nervous, so she decided the best way to do it would be hide herself in her books, so she picked up her Diary and began to scribble down random words, to make it look like she was doing somthing(a/n total oposit of me, they'd get tired of my talking 5 seconds in :D lol) but unluckily for her, Miroku wasnt about to let that happen, and he stuck out his hand to greet her.**

**"Hey, names Miroku, you can call me hunny tho" he said, winking at her.**

**Kagome looked up, scared, and a littl weirded out, but none the less she took his hand, shaking it, uncertainly.**

**"i...i'm..K..Kagome...Kagome Higurashi...and uhm..w..why are u talking to me?...no body else does..." she said, looking down.**

**"hey, anyone ever tell you you'v got the most beautiful eyes?" Miroku asked, ignoring her question.**

**"Lay off her, Houshi" said Koga, sticking out his hand. "Koga, Koga Ookami, and you are?"**

**"Kagome.." she mumbled, grasping his hand lightly, and shaking it as she did with the monks befor him.**

**"what a nice name" Koga said, smiling, then the two boys faced there attention back to the front of the class.**

**'that was...almost comforting...but to bad thats probly the last i'll hear from them...unless there asking for homework or somthing...' the lonely girl thought to herself. **

**When the lunch bell had finally rung, Kagome went to catch up with Sango, she really didnt feel like being alone today. When she finally found her, Sango was talking to one of the boys from earlier. She seemed to look a littl angry, and as for the monk, he was graced by a huge red hand print on the left cheek, yet he looked surprizingly content for somone who'd just gotten clobbered.**

**Sango then turned around and noticed Kagome. "Heyy there Kagz!" she said, smiling warmly at the loner girl, almost like she forgot she was angry.**

**"Hey San, Uhm..if u dont mind me asking why does---"**

**Sango cut her off. "OMG this FREAK comes up to me out of no where, Gropes me, then asks me to BEAR HIS CHILDREN! can you BELEIV that!" Sango yelled, getting stairs from everyone in the lunch room. "HEY WHAT U LOOKIN AT! SEE SOMTHIN YOU LIKE!" Sango yelled, once again, gettin the classmates to finally draw there attention back to their own buisness. Sango, as you can tell, is not a shy person. actually shes quite opposit.**

**"Oh! and by the way! me and you are going shopping after school, kay?" she stated, as if Kagome didnt have a choice.**

**"uhm..why san? we never usually go out unless its to a movie...why the sudden change?" Kagome Asked, cautiausly.**

**"You, my lovely friend, are getting a Makeover!" Sango then smiles big, therfor scaring Kagome.**

**What did Sango wanna do with her?...**

im sure u guys can figure out the Plan now:D hahahaha anyways! review, im not very happy with alot of you people! out of 44 readers, only 4 of them reviewed! one of them being myself(cuz im cool :P) so if u want the next chapter, i want at least 3 reviews. i would greatly appreciate it, even if its a flame, becaus i like to know at least my story is good enough to spend a few minuts on. so please review. im greatfull to the people who actually took the time to review! thank you all:D

**candy babe113**

**Flower Tears**

**Green FR00TL00PS**

**Thanks guys! greatly appreciated:D**


	3. Ch3 The plan,pt 2

**When the Makeup and Clothes go to your head**

_Thanks for everyone who reviewed, once again! thanks alot i love you all:D im sooooo happy people actually like my story, since its my first and all, and even if EVERYONE doesnt like it, im gonna continue for the people who do, just cuz i know how it feels to have somone stop a great story just becaus some ass holes dont like it.(im not saying my story is great but i mean the ppl who actually DO stop amazing storys becaus of some people) i think that if theres at least 1 person who likes it, its worth continuing!_

_oh and i dont own inuyasha!_

**Chapter 3**

**The New Kids and The Plan Part 2**

**After school, Sango took Kagome to the mall, first making Kagome get lots, and lots, of money of course though.**

**When they got there, Sango went CRAZY, dragging the poor, lost, girl to every store, making her try on what seemed like thousands and thousands of clothes from many different variety's.**

**"Sango, why are we doing this?" Kagome asked, confused.**

**"Because, have you SEEN your wordrobe? you NEED new clothes girl! common, your beautiful, u just need to show it!" Sango said, smiling**

"**I'm not to sure of this, San…it doesn't really matter what I look like, does it?….I mean…I'm happy the way I am, isn't that what's supposed to matter?…" Kagome asked, uncertain, and looking down so Sango wouldn't see her and tell she was fibbing.**

**Sango then looked at her, one eyebrow raised, as if she didn't beleive her.**

"**you can actually look me in the eyes and tell me your happy the way you are?" she Asked, like she already knew the answer.**

"**Okay, okay, lets go then…" Kagome said, almost gloomy, but she was happy to have friends like Sango, who were worried for her well-being. So she sucked it up and went the rest of the way, through every store of the shopping mall, quickly picking out outfits that were appropriate for today's teenager. **

**About 4 hours, 3 water breaks, and about 20 different outfits later, they were finally going home—or so Kagome thought—Until Sango pulled her into the salon.**

"**HAIR EMMERGENCY! Get this girl in one of my chairs, STAT!" Said Jakostu, the VERY gay owner of the salon, as he looked, horrified, at the mess that just walked in.**

**Kagome was immediately sat down, and had her hair toyed with by Jakotsu.**

"**what shall we do with this? Please come over here, to the sink."**

**A wash, trim and style later, she was finished—Almost— Sango still had one more plan for her…and evil plan…but that's Sango for ya.**

"**OMG! KAGZ! YOU LOOK GREAT!" Sango said, smiling big.**

**She really did, her hair got cut to her mid-back, it now looked smooth, shiney and finally, looked after. Her bangs got cut to, so she didn't have them hiding her beautiful brown eyes. But there was still the glasses problem, but that could be fixed. But you were finally starting to see the real Kagome. **

**Sango then smirked evilly and turned to Kagome.**

"**we have ONE more place to go…."**

**Kagome looked scared, because she knew this look, but none-the-less, she agreed and followed her popular friend, soon arriving at the Waxing and Tanning salon. As soon as Kagome saw it, she opened her eyes wide and started trying to run away, but Sango caught her by her torn sweater, and dragged the screaming and kicking girl into the next salon.**

**Kagome sat, waiting in the small room, until one of the clerks came in.**

"**Miss Higurashi? Were ready for you, come right in" the girl said with a warming smile.**

**About a half an hour later, Kagome came out with EVEN eyebrows,for once in her life. Now there was only the Glasses problem left. But that's not big, Kagome didn't even Need them, she only wore them to have more things the hide her eyes beneath, they weren't even real glass, so, all she did was take them off.**

**Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, admiring what she saw. She was actually…decent. Well that was her opinion. Sango's was more along the lines of freaking out, hugging her new friend, freaking out again and smiling big until they got home. Kagome got a LITTLE kreeped out.**

**LATER**

**Kagome was just sitting at her computer, getting away from all the commotion of the house, they all Definetly noticed the change in their family member. She sat down and signed on to her MSN.**

_**Wish on a Star** has just signed on_

**Just as she signed in, she got an IM.**

**_Ousama of the school _**sais

_Heyy_

**_Wish on a Star _**sais****

_Hey! U haven't been on in awhile! Whats been happening?_

_**Ousama of the school: **Nothing really, just busy, and with my girlfriend all the time, shes really starting to get on my nerves though, iv caught her a few times Bullying one of the geeks at school, its kinda sad, really. We've been drifting apart…and there's kinda someone else I've had my eye on…_

_**Wish on a Star: **Ooohhh who is she? Lol, to bad I couldn't be around to meet her, your probly the only friend other than Sango-san who iv opened up to._

_**Ousama of the school: **yeah, I wish u could be, too, heheh the girlfriend situation wouldn't be so bad if u were here, I wouldn't have to deal with her if u were here, well, that's if u'v ever thought of me..in that way…_

_**Wish on a Star: **Well…if you lived here, u wouldn't want anything to do with me, so that rules that out….trust me….im not exactly…uhm…your type.._

**_Ousama of the school_**: _what? But ur amazing! Iv never been able to talk to someone like I do with you…hey anyways, where were u all day, I waited for u to come on!_

_**Wish on a Star**: My friend took me out to get a makeover…love her but gosh…I don't need one, no one will notice me anyways…_

_**Ousama of the school**: Who would be crazy enough not to notice you? You're a great person!_

_**Wish on a Star**: on the inside…_

_**Ousama of the school**: Oh…I'm sure u can be THAT bad…right? I mean, never tell people this but you're a hell of a better person then my girlfriend. Lol_

**_Wish on a Star_**: _Lol, Thanks...Whats her name, anyways? U'v never told me befor, lol._

**OH! Clifffieee…but I think everone knows who it is anyways! Lol, well, I told u I'd update, here it is! Updated! Lmao, ill start on the new chapter right when I get home from school, cuz that's where I am, at school:D yay! Lmao I hate school, it sucks ass….but anyways! i Tried improving the Spelling a bit, and Next time you'll find out who Ousama of the school is! Bye the way, for a couple words in Japanese u might wanna know,**

**Ousama: King**

**Ookami: Wolf**

**Kaze: Wind**

**Houshi: Monk**

**Hentai: Pervert**

**Miko: powerfull preistess**

**Thanks again to everyone who Reviewed! greatly appreciated! even the harsh one:P i appreciate things like that too becaus its a complement that somones actually taking valubal time to help make me a better writer, so thanks:D im sooooo sorry about all the errors and shit, lmao, its cuz im to lazy to check the spelling till after when im reading it to my friends:P but ill try to improve! **

**R&R please:D byeee**


	4. Ch4 your WHO!

**When the makeup and clothes go to your head**

_Heyy guys, back from Nova Scotia, had a great time, but i missed here, lol, but not to much...lol Anyways gotta go, moms being a bitch, heres my 4th Chappie, R&R!_

**Chapiter 4**

**You're WHO!**

**Ousama of the School: **_Oh? i havent?_

**Wish on a Star: **_Nope, Lol, So...who is she?_

**Ousama of the School: **_Oh, well her names Kikyo, Kikyo Makai._

**Kagome Froze. completly.**

**Ousama of the School: **_Uhmm...are you there?_

**Wish on a Star: **_Uhh...i gotta go! bye inuyasha!_

_**Wish on a Star has just logged off.**_

**"wait...how does she know my name?" Inuyasha asked, a bit confused. "do i know her?" he asked himself, once again.**

**He quickly shook off this thought and went into the tv room to watch a movie, when the phone rung.**

**"Moshi Moshi" Inuyasha said as he picked up his source of communication.**

**"Inu! your gonna FLIP when u see her!" came sangos excited voice on the other end.**

**"ah, so u did it, eh? how hard was it?" Inu asked.**

**"Inuyasha, your an ass whipe. it wasnt hard at all, once u get her to actually look after herself then shes Beautifull!" Sango said, accusingly**

**"yeah yeah, anyways, she hott?" Inuyasha asked, not wanting to admit she was right. he then heard the dialtone.**

**"Sango?...Sango?...oh that little bitch..." he muttered under his breath.**

**'oh well, ill see tomorow i guess...' He thought. **

**And with that, he went back to his movie.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Kagome rushed around her room, trying to find a good outfit to put on, today, she agreed, she was actually going to try and dress well, to try and impress inuyasha, but she'd never admit that.**

**She wore a black skirt with black and purple knee-high thick-striped socks, a purple shirt that "BOYFRIENDS MAKE NICE PETS" on it in shiney black letters(a/n i have a shirt like that, cept its black with purple letters :D), a black zip-up hoodie and purple and black thick striped wrists bands that went up her arms till her elbows(the kind that its like a really long glove except the fingers are cut off), yes, Kagome was going punk, but thats the beauty of shopping with Sango.**

**She did her make up semi-dark but semi prep, using light purple eyeshadow and black eyeliner, then a clear lip gloss to make her lips shiney. of course this took her around a half hour tho, becaus poor Kagome is quite unexperienced with Makeup. **

**Finally, she got to her hair, putting it up in a low pony tail then flipping it up with a hair clip, so you could see the little bits and peices of long stringy hair from high behind her head, then she headed off the school in her Black sports car.**

**SCHOOL**

**Everywhere Kagome walked, she could hear littl whispers and mumbles, guys were gawking at her like she was an actual goddess, and just about every girl she passed either looked at her in awe or glared daggers into her head. Kagome certainly wasnt use to this.**

**Kagome ran into the class room right as the bell to signafi that class had started went off. The teacher was just about to speak when he noticed Kagome.**

**"Exuse me, but are you new?" he asked her.**

**"uhm..no sir...iv lived here all my life..." Kagome stated, a littl shy.**

**My. myoga then shook off the thought and went to teaching, still eyeing Kagome suspiciously.**

**After the bell rang, Kagome ran out of class, next was PE, one of her favorit subjects, she might be one of the smart ones, but shes still a good athlete. They were playing "Californian Kick Ball"(BEST. SPORT. EVER, lmao! played it today in my gym class) and, as luck would have it, she was the first kicker. Cat-calls and hoots could be heard from all the guys, and it was kinda making her nervous, so she flunked her first kick, then the second, but when the third one came, she kicked it all the way across the field, she ended up getting her team 3 points, a great start, and it would take the teacher 10 minuts to return with the ball, since she kicked it into the woods and he had to go find it. Kagome turned around, taking a sip of her water after running the bases when she got shoved to the ground from behind. After she shook off her surpriz, she looked up to see who pushed her, and Kikyo came into view.**

**"I dont know _what_ your _attempting_ to do, freak, but u know I'm gonna get to the bottom of it, I rule this school and its _gonna_ stay that way, got it? oh, and also, if I see you even GLANCE at _my_ Inuyasha, you're gonna be sorry! I promiss you I'll make your life a living hell." Kikyo threatened, while giving Kagome a look that could kill even the harshest criminals.**

**Kagome just looked down, she was used to this and she still didnt have the guts to look Kiky-hoe in the eyes. Then she suddenly felt a fire burning inside of her and her innocent, scared look turned into one of hatred and anger. She got up, still not looking at Kikyo.**

**"You know what, Kikyo! I REALLY could'nt care less about what you say, your boyfriend, or your popularity! you dont own me, you do NOT tell me what i can and can't do! ever since the 6th grade you'v pushed me around, bullied me and tried to bring my spirits down, and this time it wont work! im SO sick and tired of you, the only reason you got popular anyways is by giving half the schools population of guys what they want, wich we all know what that is, and the other half false hope that they'll get it too! but u know what? eventually, people will see right through that, the way i did, and people will begin to see you for the SLUT you really are!" Kagome almost screamed as she lunged at the bitch in front of her.**

**"FIGHT,FIGHT,FIGHT.." The other students chanted as the two girls rolled around, taking turns on top, while pulling eachothers hair, scratching and biting eachothers arms and punching eachother with everything they had, and suddenly, Ms. Kaguya came back with the ball and noticed the girls she blew her whistel and broke them up, sending them both straight to detention, in seperat rooms, of course tho.**

_Thats the end of chappie 4! hope u liked it, yess i know Kaggy kicked ass, lmao! i love that chick:P Anyways ill update when i get five new reviews!lol, i like how its goin i just cant wait to make more :P im starting to get writers block tho, lmao, i hate when that happeneds, so ill just try my hardest anyways tho, lmao! anyways R&R byee_


	5. Ch5 Detention

**When Makeup and Clothes go to your head**

**Dear Readers: this is the best i could come up with, cuz i have HUGE writers block..lmao, but i havent updated in a long time, so i knew i had to...even if i couldnt think of anything...lol, anyways tho, i hope u enjoy it, and im sorry for not updating...remember, im going on a limb here and trying best i can :P and btw, no flames are accepted in this story, i have never flamed a story in my life, so i dont want it being done to me. Thanks, and enjoy :)**

**Chappi 5**

Kagome Stormed off to detention hall pissed off and upset, when she got there she slammed the door, making everyone in detention hall look at her, but she didnt care, she sat down, more like perpously fell on her seat, crossed her arms and glared daggers at whatever she could. Inuyasha sat at the other side of the room, where she didnt notice, and looked smug, like he was laughing at her. he then came and sat in the chai infront of her.

"Whats wrong, not use to Detention yet?" he asked, all smug and in a mocking tone.

"You stay out of this! this is all Your SLUTS fault anyways so i'd Stay out of it if i were you!" She couldnt beleiv she was saying this...and to Inuyasha at that!

He looked slightly takin aback then he glared back at her and started yelling.

"KIKYO DIDNT DO SHIT ALL She TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED AND HOW DARE YOU THROW YOURSELF ON HER FOR NO REASON AT ALL! SHE DIDNT DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" he screamed, hurting his own delicat ears in the process.

Kagome fumed and befor thinking slapped the screaming teenager right upside the face, leaving a huge red mark on his cheek.

"look into your information before you start assuming shit, dog breath" She said and she glarred daggers at the stun-stuck hanyou infront of her.

She then got up, and walked across the room to a different desk and glared out the window. Inuyasha just touched his cheek softly and whispered to himself. 'she...hit me...'. Then it registered.

He stormed over to her throwing her desk to the ground and glared at her. She glared back, equally threataning at him, when he gave up the glaring-match to smirk at her. the kind of smirk that made most girls melt, including Kagome. She softened up and looked away from him and mumbled in a low voice, low enough where as only demon ears could pick up the tiny sound.

"im sorry for slapping you" she tried looking everywhere but at Inuyasha.

"pfft, you should be" He stated as he walked off to the other side of the room.

"Hey, before you leave, why are u here anyways?" He smirked at her question.

"Public displays of affection, ON the very seat your sitting on" he winked as he continued "public humiliation towards teachers, disruption in the halls, and just cuz im so damn sexy, the detention lady can't keep me away" he stated ,winking again, looking over to the young female teacher who was Supposed to be watching them, but was merely watching Him, not even noticing the disruption in the class room. (a/n i know, teachers, huh, Sickenninnnggg:P)

Kagome just watched him, not even registering what he said until a few minuts later when she rolled her eyes, just to pretend she didnt care.

"Your so self-centered." she snorted

"And you're so Hott" he said, winking at her.

As flattering as that was to Kagome, his attitude was really starting to piss her off.

"Don't make me slap you again, pretty boy" She stated, angry at the conceited jackass in front of her. He leaned in towards her ear, licking his lip, and whispered to her. "You'r so hott when you'r angry"

Kagome's face became flush and her eyes suddenly became wide with shock and embarrassment. He softly brought his head from her ears to inches in front of her face, slowely closing the gap in a confident kiss.

Kagome couldn't move, her brain froze and she couldn't even get it working fast enough to kiss him back, so he brought his face away, licking his bottom lip again, and winking at her. She blushed at least 5 shades of red, matching the look of a tamato, completly oblivious to the ice-melting glare she was receiving comming from outside the detention room window as the cocky hanyou turned to walk out.

**Alright, Terribly sorry for the long wait and short chapiter, please don't kill me crys and cowards in a corner haha sorry lmao, anyways tho, if you'd all be so kind as to put idea's for my next chapiter in you'r reviews...heheh innocent-anime sweatdrop you see...scratches back of neck i have the attention span of goldfish, wich is really surprizignly small...Ha and i had to FORCE myself to finish this chapiter, cuz i ran out of ideas and got bored...but since i have a TREMENDOUS ammount of reviews for only having 4 chapiters (THANKS EVERYONE :D) i kinda owe it to you guys to finish what i started, since you'v all been so kind. (save the 1/2 ppl who were ass faces.) soo, heres my current chapiter and im REALLY sorry for the long wait..:( LOVE YOU ALL:D)**


	6. AN Losing Ideas

**Authors Note**

**Dear Readers ; I have ENORMOUS writers block, and ppl werent helping in there reviews -.-' actually, only one person actually Acknowledged that i ASKED for help, and thanks for at least noticing, even if u didnt have any ideas Kagura-I am the Wind** **it helped alot that you actually noticed. :P so thanks, and everyone else, PLEASE send idea's and you will be acknoledged for them in my next chapiter. haha im so dumb somtimes i cant even think of a new chapppi for my own story:P i blame my gold-fish-like attention span :D lol, okay update asap!**


	7. AN Thankss!

**Dear Readers...**

**i STILL had somone come up with "love your sotry" please write more...no ideas...-.-' lmao, anyways tho, wow, Thanks so much everyone for giving me their ideas! im gonna read through them again and see if i can get ideas off you're guy's Idea's and i'm probly gonna mix them up, but here's my first acknoledgment, the ones i chose will be put in the next chapiter. **

**dimension guardian**

**punkgurl**

**KagiHimi**

**Kawii inu'no 45**

**udontnome**

**And i would also like to thank LesMiserable for doing somthing no ones done since i started this story : Constructiv Critisism (without being mean.) Thanks so much, im trying to become a better author and this certainly helps alot :D and dont worry...the reason i put them like that so fast is becaus i'v got plans for the future, Evilll plans... Mu ha ha ham ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha evil laugh as i run off to my evil lair where Kagome and Inuyasha are chained up to a wall Uhmmmm.. anime sweat drops and turns the lever so it closes you saw nothing. lol sorry anyways yess...plans...haha im not crazy i promiss...so yes, i'm taking you're idea's...Well, BOROWING you'r ideas and i thank you all very much! the new chappi should be up within the next week! (im sorry that it's so long, its just i have a lot to do, babysitting, clean, chores, get packed for nova scotia...lol, LOADS...:P) kk thank you and stay faithfull:D hugs n kisses(the good kind) haha XD lmao, okay byee**


	8. Ch 6 The Bet

**Popular for a month**

**Okay first off, i'd like to thank everyone for their awesome idea's, there werent Any that i didnt like! and 2ndly id like to give a special thanks to 2 people who did EXACTLY as i asked from the begining; complain about my work lol jk well give some Constructiv critisism, so thanks loads Snow Cat Demon and LesMiserables. and im terribly sorry about the spelling and missing the "e" all the time, i do it Absentmindedly P and yeh if i spell bad it's cause of msn and i do it Absent mindedly but im REALLY trying to make that better lol. and also, you have to understand about the kissing scene that Inuyasha is Kagomes first and biggest crush, so she just froze, she couldnt help it lol, but im Sorry it wasnt to your liking, and thank you again for helping to improve my writing skills. Terribly sorry to everyone for the wait and haha NEVER read hate-mail when ur tired...scares the SHIT out of you anime sweat drop .' heheh...well, not hate mail but all the "hurry up" "gawds" lol So heres my chappie, and enjoy, once again im sorry...P**

Kikyo walked, fast and fuming, to the detention hall, catching Inuyasha as he came out.

"what the FUCK was that! I seen that kiss! how DARE you cheat on me! ME! im the HOTTEST THING YOU'V EVER BEEN WITH AND YOU'LL NEVER DO BETTER!" Kikyo screached, in her sick, highpitched voice that could be mistaken as a weak Dog-whistle as she slapped him once across the cheek, making a bright red handprint.

She then gasped and put a hand over her mouth, scared at what was to come as Inuyasha's expression turned into a threatening glare. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her to a wall close by, his eyes flashing shades of red.

"Don't you dare tell me how to act. You've got it all wrong, I'M the best thing that ever happened to YOU, got it! I could pick out of ANY of these chicks at the school, but i chose you so back off before i drop you and leave you to go down with your whole social status, I'm the reason you're popluar and I could be the reason for you're down fall. I'm not letting you go this time, but shape up, or I will." He growled, then stooped his head, capturing her lips in a powerfull, territorial kiss. She quickly started kissing him back, both out of fear and out of just plaine out being the slut she is.

Kagome saw the whole thing since the incedent happened right outside the detention hall. She turned her head at the kiss and let a single tear shed, not knowing why its only starting to affect her this much now

Kagome was walking outside, glad to be out of detention and going home, when she noticed a bright pink peice of paper on the bulletin board. On it was marked "School Dance, This friday, anyone whos anyone will be there" in bright, white letters. '_Fuck. Another stupid quote from the cheerleading squad. Great'_ Kagome thought sarcasticly. _'another school function i won't be invited to.' _ She sighed and started walking home.

"Yo! Inu! who you going with to the dance?" Asked a rowdy Koga.

"who do you think, wolf-breath?" Said a sarcastic, mellow Inuyasha.

"Oh Gawds, you're not taking the school slut, are you? it's bad enough that you're Dating her! I mean, she's a nice peice of work if you know what I mean, but she's GOTTA have at least 5 STD's from the guys she's slept with."

"fuck off, you measly Wolf, no, she doesn't and she's a REAL good fuck, buddy, but don't worry only a matter of time. Who you goin with?"

"Thinkin of asking that Ayame chick." The wolf replied.

"Ha I dare you to ask her and Sango." Inu smirked.

"if I do, then you have to ask Kagome." Kouga dared.

"fine...haha whoever gets found out by the end of the night first buys the other a soda and gets taped naked to the flag pole." replied the Hanyou, smirking.

This was going to be a fun dance.

**Sorry about the short Chappie guys, ill try to have more soon, and sorry if the grammar and/or spelling is bad, im on Vaca seeing my dad for the first time since March, gimme a break lol. OMG and THANKS SOOO much for 111 Reviews! and im only at my 5th chappie technicly:D EEK thanks SSOOO much guys!**


End file.
